


Skeleton Deity.

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ❝We turn skeletons into goddesses and look to them as if they might teach us how not to need.❞⸻ Marya Hornbacher━━━༺❀༻━━━My own expectations were higher then any others.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It will make me happy, 

It will make those around me so happy. 

If my bones were jutting,

My hips were sunken,

Beauty is pain and people love pain. 

People love beautiful people just as much as they like causing pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

How does she live? 

I call her the water goddess,

Because that seems to be the only thing filling the chamber of her stomach.

But what of her mouth? 


	3. Chapter 3

Why does the sweetness filling my mouth in a moment of temptation rot the insides of my heart?

Of my mind and my soul?


	4. Chapter 4

That surgical knife will never get the chance to cut me open wide and take out my rotten insides.

I'll work harder, I swear. 


	5. Chapter 5

The pills I buy underground may not be the prettiest sight, but they make me a pretty sight. 


	6. Chapter 6

They stop my stomach from craving- _demanding._ And they stop my mouth from submitting to its needs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Why does even the boy I know with the perfect frame stop himself from filling up?

Do we all not deserve it?


	8. Chapter 8

There is still rot. 

It is inside my mind. Inside the tips of my fingers if you slice them open before they hit the back of my throat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Their bodies have stolen my heart. 

So why can't they take my fucking appetite?


	10. Chapter 10

Despite my _rotten_ insides there is a craving. Still a demand. 

If I am so rotten, if my vessel is nothing but rot, why do I have to keep feeding into my urges? 


	11. Chapter 11

Why don't I ever wish to be dead? If dead do not crave as much as the living, why am I so afraid of dying? 


	12. Chapter 12

_What scares me so much?_


	13. Chapter 13

I've fallen again, and it seems like this time I don't even care. I'm so tired. I've fallen but all I can think of is "start again tomorrow".

The justifications i had for eating that sweet rot suddenly makes me regret my decisions to open my mouth and eat what I've been repressing this whole time. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tomorrow will be another day to try harder then ever. 


	15. Chapter 15

But I know that just another day will go by, like its nothing at all. 


End file.
